Out of the Rabbit Hole
by ValarieaDROP32
Summary: The Hatter's been lonelier than ever since Alice left them for a second time. At first he thought he just missed their time together, but now he thinks it might be something else. Three years later Tarrant decides to take matters into his own hands and makes the choice to enter our world. Alice's world.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** The Prologue for my new story Out of the Rabbit Hole.

**Full Summary**: In Tarrant's world of talking flowers and big-headed evil queens it's always an adventure. A place he once loved before Alice set things right again. Then she left when all was well once again. Tarrant should be ecstatic things are back to normal in his mad little world; but things weren't the same without Alice anymore. She was the only one who treated him like he was a hundred percent sane. Of course he knew he wasn't but it was still nice to be treated as such. At first The Hatter thought he was only missing their time spent together. Soon though Tarrant realizes maybe what he's really missing is Alice. After three years of loneliness The Mad Hatter decides to do something about it. Like traveling out through the rabbit hole to our world. To Alice's world.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Alice In Wonderland or Alice's Adventures in Wonderland in any way obviously. But this fanfic idea is 100% mine. (Even checked to make sure no one else had done one like this when I got the idea.)

I also don't own the cover picture but a big thanks to who made it: kara-lija on DeviantART

* * *

Prologue

_They say a heart that has never felt the warmth of love should be pitted but I believe we should feel sorrow for the hearts that have gotten to close to the fire that is love and have come back burned. For they know the truth of what pains the Earth in all it's splendor has to offer._

_For I have been burned, for I know the pains of love._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and it'd be great if you gave me some feed back. (: Chapter one will be out tonight or tomorrow.


	2. On My Way Out

**A/N:** Chapter one, it'll all make sense in after this and the rest will be explained in the future.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Alice in wonderland obviously but this idea is 100% mine.

Cover photo credit goes to the lovely kara-lija form deviantART

* * *

**Chapter one: On My Way Out**

_'Her hair was golden_

_and her eyes were blue._

_She was love,_

_this be true._

_The last I saw_

_- when she be fair -_

_was of her long and golden hair.'_

I put the quill down as I stepped back to get a better look at my work. The wall was covered in little poems like this about her along with sketches of her. _Every _wall was covered in the words describing Alice best. But not just any Alice, my Alice, the famous 'Alice of Wonderland'. Each phrase and line and word I wrote was about her, anyone could see that. They wouldn't even have to try; I never used her name but if they read each and every line and analyzed every picture I've drawn they'd know. Without a doubt, the picture my writing would paint in their head would be enough. So much more than enough. To me it was a beautiful piece of art, each my favorite in a different way. All works of art that no one would see.

But then there was the other side of the coin. These poems were torture to me as well. Everyday I had to look at them and be reminded of my loss. And no one could be aloud access to this room in my house, for they would know and that just couldn't be. I was crazy - or considered so - and this is proof alone to that statement. To any on looker I believe they would see a crazy man with wild orange hair sleeping in a room with words of idolism written all over them. They would assume that I did it all in one night of madness. Something that just isn't true. It took nearly three years - or what would have been three years for us in Underland if time hadn't stopped moving for us - for them all to appear, and the walls weren't even completely full or even half covered yet. And it would be many more 'years' before they were all covered in thick black ink. But no stranger to this room would see that.

_They _would never see that.

So, in short when I left home I kept everything locked up. three key locks, a six-digit pin number, and two combination locks separated my room from the rest of the house and kept it secure.

No windows either; absolutely no chance of entry from anyone but me. (The Cheshire Cat couldn't even get in. If he'd never seen inside of it, through description, a picture, or his own eyes, he couldn't get there. All was safe in this room.)

My precautions were all well above needed considering no one left the boundaries of the living room when they were over to visit. The hall to my sanctuary and greatest torture, yes that too, had never been walked down by anyone except me.

Yet still here I was worrying that someone would find their way in. As if someone could just magically appear in my home without notice and stumble their way down the hall and somehow past all the locks and into the room. This was my greatest fear, no matter how far out there my fear may be. I worried I guess because in some far off crevasses of my mind I knew what I was doing was wrong. Innocent and nonthreatening, but still it was oh so very wrong. I had an obsession with her, with Alice. And, an unhealthy one at that; but if anyone saw...I couldn't even think of all the possible ramifications it would have. For starters I would be locked away for sure; just like this room. Locked away because it was wrong. My obsession was wrong, this room was wrong I knew that, but it still didn't stop me from marking up those walls.

So I kept the room locked away from prying eyes and no one was any wiser.

I awoke to the strong smell of petrol in my nostrils In a blind panic I sprung from my bed and rushed to the kitchen where the stench was at it's strongest. Nothing seemed to be burning though, I checked every corner of the room relentlessly until I found the culprit of the source. Nothing but a knocked over can of oil. it must have fallen from the top shelf sometime in the night while I slept. How it came about falling I had no idea, but I didn't care to know. I was just thankful nothing had been ruined. And of course by nothing I meant my secret room.

I filled up a bucket of hot soapy water and grabbed a towel so I could start the cleaning process. Getting down on all-fours I tried to scrub the petrol up and out of the absorbent wood floor. Or at the very least dilute the chemical some.

"Why must this house have wood floors!" I cursed myself for not putting in tile like everyone else when I had the chance years back. "But, no I just had to have a house with _charm_!" Something I thought was a good idea at the time now just seemed foolish. I should of 'got with the times' like everyone said. Looking back it just made me feel angry and sick.

After an hour or so of trying my best to no use whatsoever to get the petrol out I was forced to stand and stretch before 'hunched over me' became 'normal me'.

Looking down at the floor I sighed; it was no use. There was no way any of the petrol was coming out of that floor anytime soon. To make matters worse, in my tireless efforts to remove the nasty stuff I had pushed that spot of wood to the point of falling apart. All the water tho section had taken in in the short amount of time had turned it into a soft pulp like state. One step on it and I feared it would cave in.

"Well look who's getting tile after all." I murmured to myself. This was such a disappointment in my eyes. I would have to cut this area out of the floor and replace with all new wood. Then, I would have to go through the process of sanding and staining it so it would fit right in. The wood wasn't worth the pain, so why wait for the inevitable and just go through with tiling the whole of the kitchen floor. _If I start tearing it out I might as well finish the job anyway right? _But that was a project for another day; or tomorrow at least.

I ran a hand through my sweaty hair, another sigh escaped from between my lips. This was the worst day I had experienced in my life for quite some time. Since Alice left actually, and before that when the Red Queen took over. Very little got me down as you could see.

The floor was a project for later, but for now I was going to sleep. Hopefully when I woke up for the second time this afternoon my day would be better.

The second time I opened my eyes today I didn't smell anything unpleasant and my room seemed to still be intact just the way I'd left it. A good sign.

No fire was a good thing for sure, but I woke up with this feeling I couldn't explain. It wasn't a sick feeling really, or anything I could try explaining in words. It was just one of discomfort in a way, but not just that. More like a sign...yes a sign, that's what it was. A sign that I didn't belong here anymore.

I didn't fit in in 'Wonderland' anymore, it wasn't me anymore and I had to get out. Not just out of my house but out of this land for a while at least.

i was lost here, it didn't feel like my home anymore, like I didn't belong here. Something in me had changed to the point of my body not even wanting to stay. That was hard to think about actually because this _was _my home after all. But, if you don't feel it you don't feel it right?

I got up out of bed to try and calm my racing brain. Fresh air is what I needed was all, nothing to worry about. Besides, it was never good to make drastic decisions in a hast.

On my way to the door I stopped to take a peek out the window in the hall. The moon was out now - I must of slept longer than I thought - it's reflection glistening in the dark on the water that filled the lake by my home. The moon was as full as the Cheshire Cat's smile; shinning as bright too. Few stars were out yet though, so it mustn't be to late at night yet.

Looking at the moon for as long as I did really got me thinking; why was I still here? I mean I wasn't enjoying myself anymore. Sweet Alice's Wonderland didn't fit for me anymore, I didn't fit in here anymore. In a world of 'crazies' like me and I didn't feel accepted anymore. Wonderland wasn't like it used to be. Not without Alice. _So, why was I here? _Nothing was holding me back, and I had no reason to stay. Alice wasn't coming back; we didn't need saving from any creatures anymore so Alice wouldn't be found wondering back again. I had nothing to be waiting for, I could leave when ever I felt the need to, or even just wanted to. Nothing was holding me back. Everyone here had enough hats to cover a million lifetimes and if they really wanted new ones they could have a trade with someone else. The more I thought about it the more it actually made sense.

Sure, some here would miss me - I did have friends - but in time they would learn to live around my absence. Besides, I didn't hold any position of power here so that wasn't a problem for me at all. I was just your everyday Hatter; or 'Mad Hatter' to some.

_Maybe I should leave? _I thought as I turned away from the window, _And I do miss Alice an awfully large amount. Maybe I could...no that wouldn't be right at all...would it? The rabbits done it, why couldn't I?_ I needed some air.

As I stood in the doorway the night air seemed to blow right through me. It wasn't cold, or warm either; just nice.

Why was this idea just coming to me now, when it could have solved so many problems such a long time ago? Something the White Queen had told me a long time ago ran through my mind.

"You see Tarrant, only when we want something so much it puts us at our final limits do we come up with the right idea to fix it."

For me this had to be the time; or my limit that is because here was my perfect idea. I knew it had to be, it made so much sense to me now. The fact that I hadn't realized it sooner made me feel like such an idiot though. "Better late then never, Tarrant." I said to myself.

With that I rushed to my room barely giving the door time to shut. Picking up a bag I packed the essential things. I would be leaving immediately to see my Alice; as in tonight. I was going up the rabbit hole.

* * *

Thanks for reading! It'd be great if you told me what you thought with a message or review. Or even if you really liked it follow'favorite it. *wink wink, nudge nudge*


End file.
